Shadows of the Past
by sporktastic
Summary: Celia Lestrange had never met her mother, and had no intention of ever knowing her or the life she lived. Her experiences at Hogwarts, however, bring her closer to that life than she ever imagined would be possible.


**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short, but it is the first one and it was mainly to introduce a few characters. I generally write longer chapters than this. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters and places in this chapter belong to JK Rowling except for the ones who don't. Those belong to me. **

* * *

"I didn't even know Hogwarts accepted new students," Harry said to his two closest friends.

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Hermione.

"Well she probably doesn't know any magic," Ron answered, turning away for a moment from a group of first years he was talking to as they walked to the Gryffindor common room, "Dunno why they don't make her a first year."

"I'm sure she knows magic. She was probably just home schooled until now," explained Hermione, assuming that the girl had to know enough to have passed her O.W.L.s.

"Does she have any brothers or sisters that go here?" Harry wondered if she was related to anyone he knew. Probably another Slytherin, he assumed. Entire families seemed to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Not sure," said Hermione, "They didn't mention her last name. She just said, 'And lastly our new student, who we hope will enjoy her two years at Hogwarts. Celia, come up to be sorted.' Or something like that anyway. No mention of a last name."

"Well she's standing over there," said Ron, pointing to a girl standing against the wall, glancing around at all the students walking up the many moving staircases.

"Harry, why don't you go talk to her," suggested Hermione, "We have to stay with the first years."

The school was bigger than any place she had ever been in. She was surrounded by portraits and staircases and students and she had no idea where she was supposed to be, other than the Slytherin common room. But where was that, she wondered. Once she found that she would be able to go to bed, which she desperately wanted to do. An attempt had been made by her to follow the first years, but somehow she had separated from them, and now saw mostly Gryffindors walking up the stairs.

"Hi." Celia heard a voice from in front of her and looked up to see who it was. She sighed. Harry Potter, of course. The Chosen One. Like everyone else she had heard quite a bit about him in her life, especially during the previous summer. She wasn't quite sure what to believe about him, considering the Prophet had been known to be inaccurate in the past. What did he want with her, she wondered, slightly concerned.

"Hello," she replied, and waited for him to explain what he wanted with her, or possibly stun her and run away.

"I just though I should say hi, since your new and just standing around and stuff," said Harry. Celia smiled slightly, relieved that he had not just attacked her.

"I'm Harry, by the way," he added.

"I know," Celia said, and by the look on his face she could tell he got that a lot.

"So where did you go to school before this?" he asked. Celia figured she would have to answer that question a lot in the next few days. From what she had heard, Hogwarts didn't generally get new students.

"I was home schooled by my step parents," she said, leaving out many details.

"Why did they send you to school now?" asked Harry. Celia sighed, realizing that she would have to tell more of the story.

"They're dead now. Murdered. A month ago." She paused, and hoped that he would stop asking questions. It happened so recently, and she knew nothing of why, so talking about it made her a bit more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry to hear that," Harry said awkwardly.

"At least you aren't blaming me for it," Celia said, scratching her head and then looking back at Harry.

"Why would people blame you?" Harry asked. Celia backed up as if she was being interrogated about a crime of which she knew she would be found guilty.

"I suppose people just assume that because my parents were death eaters that I am one as well," she said, and then proceeded to pull up her sleeve and show Harry the spot on her arm where there was no dark mark. She wondered if Harry would hate her now that he knew her parents were death eaters. No, not until he knew which ones, she thought.

"Oh," he said, with a look on his face, which was a mixture of alarm and pity. He paused before continuing. "So who are your parents anyway?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments. Harry looked into her avoiding eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Look, I didn't have anything to do with what happened at the Ministry," she finally said, "My mother, I don't know her. I've never known her. I have no memory of ever meeting her. Just don't go assuming things."

Harry stared at her with a confused gaze. He still was not sure what she was talking about, although Celia didn't notice.

"I'm really sorry about your godfather. I wish I could have stopped her…"

He finally realized what she was talking about. He was suddenly filled with hatred for Bellatrix, although he did not seem to feel that for her daughter, at least not as strong.

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't kill him." Celia smiled. "Well good luck at Hogwarts," he added quickly before walking off to join Ron and Hermione. Celia watched him until he was too far for her eyes to see.

She was not thrilled, but it could have been worse. She could tell from the look in his eyes and the way that he rushed off so quickly that he was not interested in hanging out with her, however he did seem to realize that she was not her mother, and had no intention of ever becoming her.

Eventually, after asking five people and still wandering around hopelessly, she found her way to her bed and sat her stuff down.

"You can go walk around Momo, but don't go annoying anyone, will you?" she said to her fluffy black cat. He ran off without a reply, leaving Celia staring at the ceiling.

"This _thing _attacked me!" A girl with short brown hair was looking down at Celia, holding Momo in her hands.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Celia snapped, annoyed that she had been woken up.

"I dunno," the girl said before sitting down on Celia's bed and sitting Momo back on the floor. The cat hissed at her and ran off before Celia could lift her onto the bed. Celia yawned and raised her arms into the air, stretching. She then sat up and turned to the girl.

"Um, hi," she said with droopy eyes.

"Hi new person." The girl leaned against the edge of the bed with her arms around her legs, staring at Celia.

"You woke me up," said Celia, returning the stare.

"Yep. Anyway, I'm Amberia Willow."

"Cool, I'm Celia Lestrange," Celia replied, not sounding too interested in talking to Amberia Willow. Amberia grinned, and Celia was surprised for a moment before remembering that she was a Slytherin. But still, Celia thought, did this girl support Bellatrix and the other death eaters?

"I'd avoid Harry if I were you," Amberia advised.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He doesn't seem to mind," said Celia, who didn't really care what Harry thought of her anyway. Surviving the killing curse as a baby was no reason for her to suck up to him.

"So I suppose you'd hate me if I told you I was muggle-born?" Celia wondered why she would ask such a stupid question. Did she _want _Celia to hate her? Or perhaps she just wanted to hear her say that she didn't care. Or maybe she wasn't even muggle-born and was just messing with her.

"I don't care. I of all people know that we aren't our parents. Besides, what's wrong with muggles anyway. They're kinda funny," Celia said. Amberia laughed at her comment, and Celia looked around the room, hoping to see her cat somewhere.

"So, you nervous about being here?" asked Amberia, who then moved a little closer to Celia and waited for her answer.

"Nope."

"Not even a little?" Amberia seemed to be insisting that Celia show a sign of concern about her future at Hogwarts.

"Not really. If anyone bugs me too much, I'll just come cuddle with Momo. Or just use the cruciatus curse on them," Celia joked, and Amberia couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, although she laughed along with her.

Celia curled up in her blanket and tried to fall asleep. Amberia kept talking, but Celia sat there silently, figuring she would eventually take a hint and go find her own bed.


End file.
